Crossbows have been used for centuries. However, crossbows have become very popular for hunting and recreational activities. In general, the crossbow contains a stock, a bow attached to the stock, with the bow containing cables and bow string, and the butt of crossbow. The weight of the crossbow may become a factor when the crossbow is used by an archer. Prior art crossbows are commercially available from Barnett Outdoors, LLC, e.g., the Wild Cat crossbow.